


My Dearest Friend, Enemy, & Love

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other chapters may include MODERN Setting, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pls be in gud character, warning: I never even played the fucking game but the characters are too cool to pass on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sephiroth is so tsundere.</p></blockquote>





	My Dearest Friend, Enemy, & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sephiroth realizes hes underestimated what makes him human.

_Touch_.

 

The reason for allowing you to touch him was not something he was content with thinking about. His pride wouldn't allow it.

 

The touch of another human being that was not trying to hurt him was pleasant.

 

Letting you touch and fawn over the smallest wound like a paper cut with not much resistance. Inspecting his hand with your smaller and softer ones. You were so careful and precise, treating him like something fragile and sacred like he might break. Or letting you touch his hair. _He enjoyed that more than he would be ever willing to admit_. He couldn't remember the last time anyone's ever touched his hair.

 

Maybe because no one ever has-- besides himself.

 

The first time he touched you was after you tripped over a slightly unhinged brick on a pathway to a small town while you were trying to catch up behind him. It served you right. You were slacking behind; looking and chattering about a rabbit hiding in the brush. Not that he cared if you slack behind so far that you got lost, not like he invited you along. But without any thought at all, there he was, finding himself turning his attention to you and making sure you were okay. Taking your hand and helping you up, feeling _upset_ when you winced in pain and feeling _sympathetic_ when he saw the nasty bruise on your knee.

 

He picked you up in his arms, not because he wanted to but because waiting for you to limp behind would be even more of a waste of his time.

 

Why didn't he just leave you?

 

Sephiroth shouldn't have liked the close proximity of your face or your arms around his neck.

 

He shouldn't have felt anything when you fell asleep in his arms.

 

He found himself waiting and hanging around until you healed and were able to follow him along again.

 

It was the perfect opportunity to ditch you and never have to be bothered again. He would be alone. He was content with being alone.

 

_Was._

**Author's Note:**

> Sephiroth is so tsundere.


End file.
